Truth or Dare?
by Kendra.B55
Summary: When Kyle finds out his family is moving to Maine, not even his friends can console him. But Kyle soon finds comfort from a very unexpected person: Bebe. This is just a random Kyle/Bebe fluff piece! Rated for language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my first SP fanfic. Oh and It might not make any sense so don't try and put into context with the current plot of show. (I am of course talking about the "You're Getting Old" Episode) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park!**

Chapter 1

The day started unlike any other in the small mountain town of South Park, Colorado. Kyle Broflovski stood at the bus stop beside his best friends, Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick.

"Hey where's the fatass?" Stan asked.

"Dude. Who cares?" Kyle responded nonchalantly.

"Yeah! Screw him!" Came Kenny's muffled voice from his orange hoodie. "What has that dick face ever done for us?"

"True that, dude," said Stan.

"You guys! You guys!"

The three boys looked down the street to see the fattest kid in South Park running towards them, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What do you want this time asshole?" Kyle asked crossing his arms.

"You guys! I just heard the most awesome thing ever!" said Eric Cartman.

"What?" mumbled Kenny.

"Kyle's family is moving to Maine!" yelled Cartman ecstatically.

"….What?" yelled Kyle.

"What the hell are you talking about Cartman?" asked Stan on the verge of annoyance. Stan was used to Cartman's bogus claims, but this was taking it a little too far.

"Yeah! I just heard it from Craig who heard it from Token who heard it from Wendy who heard it from Bebe."

"Nuh uh," Kyle said, his eyes widening.

"Yeah huh!" Cartman said.

"No way fat ass! You're making that up!"

"Shut up you stupid Jew! I told you! Craig told me that Token told him that Wendy told him that Bebe told her that Kyle's family is moving to Maine in two weeks!"

"No way! I have to go ask to my dad!" Kyle said. His friends could tell he was starting to lose it.

"Dude you can't! We have to go to school," Stan said.

"Yeah man. The bus is almost here," Kenny said putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

At that moment Ms. Crabtree pulled up in the bus almost running the four boys over.

"GET IN THE BUS! WE'RE RUNNING LATE!" she screamed.

"Hold on a second you stupid bitch," Stan mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said Lou Gehrig never could pitch."

"Oh… Right. I think so too," the oblivious bus driver said.

* * *

><p>When the boys arrived at school Kyle immediately went and found Bebe, the supposed source of this rumor.<p>

When Stan and Kyle approached Bebe, she was talking with her best friend and Stan's girlfriend, Wendy Testaberger.

"So then I said 'If you wanna keep making out in my basement you're gonna have to stop flipping me off Craig' but he flipped me off again so I just said 'Fuck you, Craig! Get out of my house!" Bebe said to Wendy as the boys approached them.

"Oh hey Stan!" Wendy said looking up at her boyfriend for the first time.

"Oh hey Wendy…" Stan said starting to blush.

"Oh my god get a room you two," Kyle mumbled. He then addressed Bebe. "Hey Bebe, can I talk to you about something real quick?"

"Sure Kyle. Let's leave these two pussys alone."Bebe answered leading Kyle down the hall a little.

"Bebe, the fat ass told me that Craig said that Token said that Wendy said that you said that my family was moving to Maine! Why the hell would start that kind of a rumor?" Kyle said narrowing his eyes at the curly head girl.

"I'm sorry Kyle but I didn't start that rumor," Bebe said.

"What? Who did?"

"I overheard my mom talking to your mom on the phone last night. She's the one who said you were moving."

"But… but then it's true," The young Jewish boy stammered. "Cartman wasn't just spewing bullshit."

"Sorry Kyle," The blonde said placing a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle was surprised by her touch. Bebe rarely even talked to him since the incident where they played truth or dare in Stan's club house. Come to think of it, this was probably the longest conversation he had had with Bebe in over a year.

"Thanks Bebe," Kyle said walking back over to his best friend who was currently making out with Wendy against her locker. "Dude…. Dude, come on or we're gonna be late to class….. Ah screw it. I'll see you at recess Stan."

**Thanks for Reading! More Chapters coming real soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! I hope You like part two of my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park! I promise!**

Chapter 2

"Kyle? What's wrong, dude?" Kenny had been sitting outside on the playground when Kyle came outside looking seriously depressed.

"It's true, Kenny. Cartman was telling the truth." Kyle said not looking up at his friend.

Kyle walked slowly across the playground. He looked absolutely defeated. Suddenly Stan came running out of the school. Wendy was trailing behind him followed by Bebe.

"Call me!" yelled Wendy as Stan ran after his best friend.

Bebe pushed passed her raven haired friend and after the boys. She wasn't quite sure why she was following them, but she couldn't stop herself.

She followed the boys all the way to Kyle's house and watched as Stan pounded on the door.

"Kyle! Dude, what happened? You can't just hide in your house man!"

"Go away Stan!" Kyle yelled from the other side of the door.

"Fine man but you're gonna have to admit it sooner or later. Cartman was right, dude."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever. I'm going back to school." Stan left looking really pissed.

After Stan was out of sight, Bebe slowly made her way to Kyle's front porch. She hesitated and knocked twice.

"Go away Stan!" Kyle yelled.

"It's not Stan. It's me….. Bebe…"

Kyle slowly opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyle asked glaring at Bebe.

"I….. I just came to see if you were alright." Bebe stuttered. Why had she come to Kyle's house? She barely ever talked to the kid! The curly haired blonde girl looked up to see the ginger boy staring at her. When she met his eyes he quickly looked down as if his shoes all of a sudden became the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well are you gonna stand there all day or what?" Kyle said regaining eye contact with Bebe.

"I…. I guess I'll just go…. But Kyle?"

"What?"

"Stan was right. Cartman wasn't lying for once in his fat miserable life…"

"I just can't believe it! First I find out I'm moving away from all my friends and then Cartman is actually… right."

Bebe looked at Kyle with some amount of pity. She knew he hated Cartman. Eric was a racist, a sexist, and he hated Jews with a passion. Kyle on the other hand was a proud Jewish boy who was easily pissed off. She knew How Kyle must be feeling cause it was killing her to acknowledge that that fat ass Cartman was actually right about something. "Look can I come in or what?" Bebe said suddenly.

"What?" Kyle said. It was clear her question had thrown him off guard. The truth is that it had thrown her off guard too. She wasn't even sure why she had asked it.

"Can I come in?" Bebe repeated.

"Um sure I guess so…"Kyle said. But then another thought occurred to him. "Wait we're supposed to be at school! If my mom finds out I'm truant she's gonna kick my ass!"

"I won't tell if you won't," Bebe said slyly.

"Ok…"

Kyle watched as Bebe walked passed him into his house. She smelled really good! It was weird but he never knew girls smelled like that… He quickly shut the door and followed Bebe into his living room.

"Dude, where's Kyle?" Kenny asked Stan in his usual muffled voice.

"He went home."

"Well shouldn't we go see if he's ok?" Kenny asked pointing in the direction of Kyle's house.

"No. You know what? Screw him! If he wants to go home and act like a total wuss, let him!" Stan yelled turning on his friend.

"Stan, dude. You don't know what you're saying. You're upset!" Kenny said.

"Hell yeah I'm upset! Kyle might be the one moving but when he does I'll lose everything too! He's my best friend Kenny and…. I just don't wanna lose him." Stan said. His eyes were watering. Kenny put a hand of comfort of his friends shoulder.

_God you would think he was dying! _Kenny thought a bit annoyed. _I wish people would react like this every time I die….._

"Hey Kyle, where's your family?" Bebe asked sitting down on Kyle's couch.

"Well my dad is at work and my mom is helping out with my little brother's field trip," Kyle said nervously twiddling his thumbs. He had never been alone with a girl in his house before.

"Well what do you wanna do?" Bebe asked turning to face Kyle on the couch. "We could play a game or something."

"Um sure. What do you wanna play? I have Chutes and Ladders."

"No stupid! I meant like truth or dare," Bebe started but Kyle cut her off.

"Oh hell no! Not again Bebe! I'm never playing truth or dare with you ever again!" Kyle said standing up and backing away from the girl. Kyle remembered the last time He had played truth or dare with Bebe.

"Well we could always play seven minutes in heaven instead," said the little girl as she smirked at Kyle mischievously.

Kyle's green eyes widened. Bebe noticed for the first time how gorgeous his eyes were. They were the same shade of green as the trees around Starks Pond in the spring.

"Ok fine, fine you win. We can play truth or dare!" Kyle said walking to sit down next to Bebe on the couch again.

"Alright Kyle truth or dare?"

**A/N: Will Kyle have to move away? Was Cartman seriously right for once in his life? What question will Bebe ask Kyle? Where the hell is this story going? All these questions and more will be answered... by the end of the story! K thanks again for reading! another update later today hopefully!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright here it is! Chapter three! If you have any questions please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park at all!**

Chapter 3

"Truth I guess," Kyle answered hesitantly.

Bebe thought long and hard about the question she would ask. This might be her only chance to learn something new about Kyle Broflovski. What are his aspirations? His life goals? What makes him tick? But then she realized what she really wanted to know about the strange red head.

"Hmmm…. Ok I got one! Are you gay?"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Jew! Are. You. Gay."

"No!"

"Okay good. I was worried for a second…." Bebe's voice trailed off.

"You thought I was gay?"

"Well I mean you obviously have a boy crush on Stan."

"I do not! You know what Bebe? Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe you should go home…." Kyle said. In truth he didn't really want her to leave. Before the gay comment he was actually having a lot of fun hanging out with Bebe.

"Look I'm sorry Kyle. How about this? You can ask me two truths this time!" Bebe said. She was hoping this was enough for him to let her stay. She had only asked if he was gay because if it turned out she started liking Kyle as more than a friend it would be an important thing to know.

Kyle sighed. "Fine," he said hoping she couldn't tell how glad he was that she hadn't left.

"Ok first question. Why are you friends with Wendy? I mean, dude. She's a bitch."

"You're just jealous cause she's smarter than you!" Bebe joked.

"She is not! There is no way that a girl is smarter than me!" Kyle said.

"Wanna bet?" Bebe said shoving him playfully.

"Sure!" Kyle said pushing her back.

Bebe giggled and jumped onto Kyle. Kyle started laughing too. The next thing he knew Bebe's face was uncomfortably close to his. He looked into her deep blue eyes.

_Wow. I never knew how pretty Bebe could be when she's not being a complete bitch._ Kyle thought.

"What's the second question?" Bebe asked quietly.

"What?"

"The second question. We were playing truth or dare remember."

"Oh yeah." Kyle thought about his question. He could ask her anything, but the real thing he wanted to know was, "Why did you follow me home today?"

Bebe paused. She didn't know how to answer that. "I…. I don't know."

"Come on, dude! You have to answer! It's truth or dare."

"Well I guess it's because I saw how upset you were and I…. I just couldn't stand to see you like that." Bebe said. It was then that she realized she was still lying next to Kyle on his couch. She sat up quickly and began to stand.

Kyle grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Thanks Bebe. You really made me feel better."

"Dude. It really sucks that you're moving. I really think I like you Kyle."

"Bebe, you like every boy at school. I heard you telling Wendy that you were making out with Craig in your basement last night!" Kyle said rolling his eyes at the blonde girl sitting next to him.

"Actually Kyle…. I was lying about that. I never made out with Craig in my basement." Bebe said. Looking away from the young Jewish boy who was gazing at her intently.

"But why would you lie about something like that?"

"A reputation is all a girl has in that school, Kyle. I decided to make my own."

"But why?"

"I found that more boys seemed to like me if they thought I was a slut."

"I like you Bebe. Even if you aren't a slut…. I think you're pretty cool!"

"Thanks Kyle. I really hope you don't end up moving so we can go out some time."

"Yeah me too." Kyle said leaning towards Bebe. They got closer until they're lips finally touched.

"Guys where's that stupid Jew? I haven't seen him since this morning." Cartman said to Stan and Kenny at lunch.

"Don't know, don't care." Stan said. He hadn't eaten any of his lunch.

"He went home during recess fat ass. He freaked out cause you told him he was moving to Maine!" Kenny said through his hood. "Hey Stan dude can I have the rest of your lunch if you're not gonna eat it?" Kenny said turning to his raven haired friend.

"Sure man" Stan mumbled pushing his tray of food across the table to Kenny.

"Wait," Cartman said suddenly, "the stupid Jew actually fell for it?"

"What?" Stan said quickly looking up.

"I started that rumor, retards!"

"Cartman! Kyle's a complete wreck because of that damn rumor!"

"I know! Isn't it great?" The fat ass said with great enjoyment.

"No it's not great! How the hell did you start this rumor anyways? I heard Bebe say that she overheard her mom talking to Kyle's mom about it!"

"It took a lot of planning but I managed to achieve my goals by first sneaking into Kyle's dad's office. I wrote a memo to Kyle's dad saying that he had been transferred to their new office in Maine. I knew that once Kyle's dad got the memo he would tell Kyle's mom. I also knew that because Kyle's mom is a stupid bitch she would immediately call everyone in town to complain. The news would then spread around town like wild fire until it would eventually reach Kyle. It was a perfect plan. Completely flawless!" Cartman said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Except now we know and Kenny and I are going to tell Kyle right now!" Stan said. "Come on Kenny!"

Then two boys ran off towards Kyle's house with the fat ass following reluctantly behind them.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well Cartman's a fat ass and Kyle and Bebe finally kissed! I guess it's time to wrap this story up! Here's Chapter 4, the last chapter of my first South Park fanfic! Wow... I'm gonna miss writing it!**

**Disclaimer: South Park is not mine!**

Chapter 4

Kyle was so happy. From the moment his lips met Bebe's he didn't want that moment to end. Sadly though, all good things must come to an end. The kiss shared between the red head and the blonde was cut short by a knock at Kyle's front door. He reluctantly pulled away from Bebe who brushed her hair out of her face.

"Damn…." Bebe said quietly as Kyle walked to answer the door.

"Dude! You're not actually moving!" It was Stan's voice. Kyle quickly threw open the door to see his two best friends and Cartman standing on his front porch.

"What are you talking about dude?" Kyle asked.

"Cartman made the whole thing up!" Stan said.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you, Cartman?" Kyle yelled.

"He's a frikin asshole." Kenny said rolling his eyes.

"Dude this is great news! Wanna cut school the rest of the day and go get some pizza?" Stan asked.

"Hell yeah!" Cartman said.

"Who said you're even invited, Cartman?" Kyle said.

"Shut up Kyle you stupid Jew!"

"Oh fuck off Cartman you fat ass."

"You know what! Screw you guys. I'm going home," Cartman said and then he left.

"So what do you say dude? Wanna go to Mr. Shakey's and get some pizza?"

Kyle looked at his friends and smiled. He was glad he wasn't gonna have to leave them forever, but he already knew his answer. "No thanks guys. Maybe some other time."

"Oh ok. See you around then." Stan said shrugging.

"Dude, fix your hat. It's all crooked and shit." Kenny said before following Stan in the direction of Mr. Shakey's.

Kyle pulled his hat back on straight and walked back over to Bebe. He sat down next to her on the couch and turned to face her smiling. "I'm not moving!" he said with an ecstatic grin.

"I'm glad. Oh hey Jewboy, Truth or dare?"

Kyle smiled. "Dare," he said.

"Ok. I dare you to kiss me again." Bebe said leaning closer.

Kyle gladly obliged.

THE END

**A/N: Tada! I hope you liked it! Well bye for now! I'll probably be writing more stories sometime soon! Thanks for reading!**

**~Kendra**


End file.
